


Ready

by ShoeUntied



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Switching, bingo square: virginity kink, stretched prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: After many years of deliberation, Dan is finally ready for something he thought he’d lit-real-lee never do.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Virginity is a social construct and this barely fills the prompt but once a very specific image entered my mind, it just wouldn’t leave.

“I think I’m ready.” 

Phil is reading through the latest celebrity twitter war and Dan’s words barely register. When they do cut through the fog, they still don’t make much sense to him. “Huh?” half of Phil’s brain asks for some clarity. 

“I said I think I’m ready.” Dan sounds distracted, too, from the crease next to Phil. 

“You running to the store? Can you pick up some sugar too? We’re out.” Phil continues his scroll down through the drama. 

“No. I mean I think I ready to...bottom.” Ok; now Phil’s brain is at full attention and it’s all focused on Dan. Once he comes out of his twitter fog he notices that Dan’s distracted tone is so obviously false he’s surprised he didn’t notice it sooner. 

Phil slowly closes his laptop, sets it on the table in front of them and turns to fully face Dan. “And where did this come from?” Honestly, Phil could probably guess but he wants to _know_. 

Dan scoots to sit more upright, grabs the back of his neck and squeezes in the semblance of a massage. Classic stalling tactic. “Um, I don’t know. I just, I thought you might want to switch it up after so long just the one way and the way you always asked my preference in the beginning I figured you used to do both with, well before.”

Phil purses his lips to hide his grin. “And, hmm—“ he takes half a second to compose himself, “—and what about the tattoo?” 

But Dan knows. 

“Don’t you fucking laugh at me!” but he’s fighting his own laughter and they both know it. “You went with me to get that. You didn’t object!” He pokes Phil in the chest for emphasis. 

In reality Phil had objected plenty, right up until they stepped out of the Manchester flat to go to the tattoo shop. But he’d stood by, fighting his queasy stomach and holding his best friend’s hand through the _stupidest_ thing he’d ever witnessed. 

“Do you want to get it lasered or are you gonna make me stare at it while I fuck you?” The loud _snerk_ breaks the dam and they both collapse into laughter, Dan trying his best to retort with ‘no fuck you’ but he just can’t get it out. 

Hours later the laughter has died down, the day has gone on—the shop run, dinner, and laundry folding all done. Phil has been prepping Dan for what feels like hours to his very excited cock but in reality it’s closer to twenty minutes. He stares, mesmerized by the way his fingers disappear inside Dan, at the way his asshole stretches as he spreads his three fingers apart a little more. Dan’s already cum once, his spend cooling on his stomach. That last stretch made him arch his back and scrunch his face. “Goddammit Phil, fuck! I’m ready already.”

He reaches down and pulls Phil’s hand free and pulls himself up for a kiss before turning around to his hands and knees. Phil wets his lips before reaching for the lube once more. He moans at the stroke to spread the lube around and vaguely, pointlessly, wonders if maybe he should have cum before trying this very new thing for them. Too late now because he’s lining up and sliding in at a ridiculously slow pace. 

And then he notices it. The perfect fucking distraction. His brain is awash in pleasure coming from the hot squeeze around his cock but his eyes are telling his brain he needs to laugh. In an effort not to, he covers the space just below Dan’s tailbone with his hand. The red circle with the white rectangle disappears from view. 

It’s too obvious, though, what he’s doing and Dan can feel him fighting the laughter. He’s fighting his own so he starts moving on the cock inside him, the one attached to his entirely too distracted boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I got at least one bingo square done. Let’s see if I can get another before this is over.  
> As always kudos, comments, and critiques are all welcome. 
> 
> And my ask is always open over at my tumblr : cleandress-dirtymouth.tumblr.com


End file.
